Alastair Valentine
Alastair Valentine (アラデー Aradē) also known by his Japanese moniker, Kuro Tsukikage (黒月影 kuro tsukikage; Eng Lit Translation, "Black Moon,") from his time at the Shinō Academy during his international studies into the Soul Reaper arts, was the former heir to the British Nationality, Prestiged and Powerful Noble Family, the Valentines, within Aether. After discovering many menacing things within their family and the things he cherished that were destroyed purposely, Alastair's loyalty to the Valentines all but shattered. Alastair confronted his father and had a brief yet violent showdown, only to be interrupted by his security and forced to make his escape from the Valentine Estate. Alastair is now the leader of the Black Moon syndicate, a group of outcasts and criminals that control the Underworld within Aether through fear, intimidation, bribery, enforcement, racketeering, and piracy. Appearance: Alastair protrays a young man within his late teens early twenties, having a fair complexion that has been known to have been very attractive in most women's eyes as well as his combed, angle-trimmed raven black hair that is usually combed slightly to the side but is mostly over his ears and is of normal length for men of Aether. He is of a average stature, with a well-developed musculature form that ripples of bodily perfection and few scars of his rigorous training taken from many masters, senseis, and tutors over the course of his studies into the arts of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and the Soul Reaper arts itself. Alastair's leadership role has him wearing a black uniform that is a hybrid of British Nationality culture influence as well as Japanese Shikhakusho design. Wearing a high black collared, gold rimmed cape that can act as a makeshift coat at times is often worn over his gold trimmed sleeved black silk shirt with traces of the white linen shirt lying underneath. He wears a black sash wrapping traditionally around his waist atypically of how most samurai wear their katana on their waistline, with his Zanpakuto strapped onto the left side of his waist, indicating his right-handed nature. Below his waistline is a black hakama with a pair of black leggings underneath and black British Nationality boots, remaining true to the hybrid nature of his uniformity. Personality: Alastair's Composure.jpg|Alastair's Composure and Serenity Alastair's Unsheathing of his Sword, Unimpressed.jpg|Alastair unimpressed Alastair's Resolve.jpg|Alastair's Resolve Alastair's Anger.jpg|Alastair's Anger Alastair is a cool and composed man during initial meeting him for the first time. He both acts like a gentleman, welcoming ladies with a chivalrous attitude and a warm heart, and greets men with respect and politeness. He is keen to social cues and is very enunciated, showing he is a very well schooled man in academics as well as meeting with others, showing his tutoring from his teachings to be a Noble. However, when things go wrong or things dishonor himself or threaten those close to him, he retains a very hot-blooded, hot tempered nature, only allowing himself to exert his Spiritual Pressure in emphasis of that rage to prove his point rather than raise his voice or aim to strike accusators outright. When it comes to battle and he is within his element as a cool, calculated fighter, Alastair will often prompt his opponents evenly and excellently. If it is a opponent who likes to talk, he will often belittle them or ignore them, whereas if its a near silent opponent he will try saying subtle things and try to pick at his audible pressure points and buttons. And if he's angry, he will often yell accusingly at them or simply rely solely into his instincts to kill them. Synopsis: -The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows Affilitations: History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):